What Matters
by Lazuardi
Summary: Nothing ever matter to The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nothing except Uzumaki Naruto. Time Travel Fic.
1. Nozomu

**AN: **New author here. Testing the water, so to speak.

**Disclaimer: **Wish I have a witty and funny disclaimer, but I don't, so just read the story please.

**Edited by **PuppetMaster55

In the eyes of Kyuubi, humans are just annoying insects that don't matter. So why is Uzumaki Naruto any different? Because he is—_was_- its jailor? Its jinchuuriki? Does it make any difference? It doesn't. So why? Why is it that Uzumaki Naruto matters so much that the bijuu decides to fulfill his last wish? (Because he's the first and only person that ever extended a hand of friendship to Kyuubi; not that the bijuu would admit he accepted it).

**-Break-**

_Breaking… he's breaking. He's bleeding all over. Wait, what is he doing? Last wish? He's talking like he's about to die. He is. Not. Not if I can help it. Not going to listen to last wish. Must help. Wait, what? Don't pull the seal! No! Don't! _

**-He pulled off the seal-**

"State your name." The guard drawled with bored expression.

"Nozomu."  
>"And you are here because?"<p>

_To fulfill my friend's wish. _"To fulfill my friend's wish." The guard with bandage over his nose raised an eyebrow, but pried no further. They let him in after conducting a chakra examination. Nozomu is silently glad that most of his chakra has gone after he used _that _jutsu. It's hard to conceal his tremendous power. Right now he needs to get a place and wait until his chakra replenish. Preferably nears that idiot's apartment to keep an eye on him. And cheap; because he didn't get a chance to rob more people. To the 'bad part' of the village it is.

**-Bad part of the village-**

The bad part of the village isn't really that bad, in Nozomu's opinion. Sure, it isn't as safe as the other part, but it's not like there are rapists and prostitutes here. The Hokage wouldn't place the idiot here if there's even one. Shame though, he would enjoy some prostitutes. Nozomu suspects that it is because of the same reason this place called the 'bad' part. People are too afraid to be near a jinchuuriki, bad people or not. Nozomu walks down the street, finding that most of the houses here are abandoned. Ah, that's good; he probably doesn't need to use the money at all. The redhead found a two stories building, with broken windows and walls covered in moss. Good enough, he has lived in worse places, like… say, a sewer.

Nozomu goes to the second floor. He dropped his bag—that only holds money and clothing he robbed- on the floor, and approached the hole on the wall. Well, the hole is supposed to hold a window, but there's no window there, so Nozomu calls it a hole. He can see the idiot's apartment clearly from there. Nozomu mildly wonders if he is responsible for all those orange. He must be.

**-Last wish-**

'_Hey, since we are friends now, would you hear my last wish?' _

…shut up

'_Look, I know that you don't like humans too much. Except me, because I'm awesome.'_

It would have snorted at that if it didn't concentrate at keeping its host alive.

'_But can you save them? Please?'_

They don't matter, only you matter.

'_They matter to me.'_

**-But the one I want to protect is-**

"You…" Nozomu whispered softly at the sight of a whiskered blond, jumping from his bed and panicking. No doubt he is late for school. Amused at seeing the boy's desperate attempts of doing everything quickly, he almost missed the hita-ate. Almost. He already graduated? Well shit, not much time to prepare him then. Then again, Nozomu _could _just kill the Uchiha boy when he regains enough chakra. But knowing Naruto, he would probably hunt the killer down… and get himself killed in the process. Because he's an idiot like that.

But there is more than one way to defy Fate. That ugly bitch.

**-Nozomu isn't the Kyuubi-**

Nozomu is—_was_- Kyuubi, until Naruto made him promised to save humanity. Nozomu _was _Kyuubi, until Naruto ripped the seal that holding it. Nozomu _was _Kyuubi until Naruto died, leaving a hole in its heart that it never thought it had. Nozomu _was _Kyuubi until it ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War by killing the two Uchiha bastards, may their soul be damned. Nozomu _was _a creature born of malice, until it felt grieve of losing. Now, Nozomu is _not _Kyuubi. Nozomu is Nozomu, a time travelling not-bijuu in human shell, hell-bent on saving Naruto… and humanity by extension.

Because you can't be Kyuubi if you intend on fulfilling your promise. You can't be Kyuubi if you plan to save humanity. You can't be Kyuubi if you have a heart. You can't be Kyuubi if you feel sadness. You can't be Kyuubi if you lose most of your tails to travel back in time and turn yourself into an almost-human-creature. You. Can't. Be. Kyuubi.

Because Kyuubi doesn't have anything. Because nothing matter to it. That's why Nozomu is Nozomu, because something—some_one_- matter to him. Because Kyuubi would never admit the friendship _it_ shared with Naruto. That's why Nozomu is Nozomu, because _he _would admit it. Nozomu isn't Kyuubi, not anymore, and he is glad for that.

**-Naruto isn't the Kyuubi-**

Naruto is sure of that. After all Iruka-sensei said so, and he's never wrong. Besides, everything matters to him. And for Kyuubi nothing matters. If that's not a proof then what is?

**-Then who is Kyuubi?-**

Trapped inside a brat makes it restless. It wanted to kill. It wanted to destroy. Something, anything, nothing matter. But the seal is holding it. And it can't destroy the seal. Then it _senses _something. Something that feels like _it_ but not _it_. Is it those two brothers that ate its inside after it ate them? Geh, humiliating moment, must not think about it.

**-And so, the story begins, yet again-**

"Hello."

"Err, hi?"

"I just move to the building behind this apartment. Pleased to meet you, neighbor." The redhead gives Naruto a bunch of ramen cup with various flavors.

Naruto beamed, "Thanks! I am Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage! What's your name?"

"Nozomu, just Nozomu." The older teen introduces himself and extends his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Naruto shakes it eagerly.

**-A start of a beautiful friendship-**

"So you are a ninja?" Nozomu pours hot water into a miso ramen cup. It isn't like he _likes _that stuff, it's just that Naruto likes it, and he looks amusing when he gulps down all that broth.

Naruto slurps the noodles in one go before answering, "Yep! Tomorrow I'm going for survival training, and I'm going to prove them how awesome I am!" He pumps his fist to the air.

"You are pretty loud for a ninja." Nozomu states bluntly.

"HEY!"  
>"What? It's true!" The two of them engages in petty banter that degenerates into a tickling war. Laughter can be heard from Naruto's apartment. The civilians that overhear it think that the demon brat is finally planning for their destruction. Their concern gets laughed at on their face by The Hokage. Still, the old man is curious as to why Naruto is laughing so much. Dear Will of Fire, he hopes the boy isn't planning another huge-scale prank to celebrate…<p>

Just to make sure, Hiruzen takes out his crystal ball to check up on the jinchuuriki. He finds the boy is laughing with a tall redheaded teenager in his room. Hiruzen frowned; he never sees that teen before, probably a drifter or something along those lines. _"Or he could be an enemy ninja that decides to take advantage on a newly minted genin to gather information…" _His paranoid ninja side—that sounds suspiciously like Danzo- whispers. It terrifies the Hokage how logical it actually sounds. Tomorrow he would check up on the redhead.

**AN: **And done. The first chapter is kinda drabble-ish right? Should I continue writing like this or not? And if there is any grammar mistake, then please point it out, I would fix it immediately.


	2. Ramen

**AN: **Thank you for the feedbacks! And do you know any good beta? I _really_ think I need one.

**AN2: **I don't think there will be any pairing. Sorry to disappoint you Sasha.

**Edited by **PuppetMaster55

As a creature of mass destruction, Kyuubi doesn't dream. As a creature that is not-bijuu in a human shell but still not quite human, Nozomu dreams for the first time. Well, more like replaying the memory when _he _was still an _it_. All that blood and fear… He hated _it_. Dreaming sucks, it makes his plan of replenishing chakra by sleeping unbearable. So when an unfamiliar presence approaches, Nozomu first reaction was to wake up and snarl, with his four limbs supporting him.

The Hokage and (hidden) ANBUs look surprised by the boy's beast-like behavior. Perhaps he is related to the Inuzuka or other similar clan? The redhead blinked several times and tilts his head, as if only realizing that he is not in danger. The boy—or Nozomu, as he was told by Izumo and Kotetsu- stands right up and dusts off his pants. He gazes at the old man in front of him and bows. "Hokage-sama." His voice sounds cracked. And as soon as he says that, he straightens up again. "What are you doing here?" He asks with less tact. The Hokage raises an eyebrow. Well, that was a quick change in attitude.

"I heard that you want to move to Konoha, but to do that, you need to report to me."

"Ah, I see." Nozomu tilts his head. "What do I report?"

"Let's start with your name shall we?"

"Nozomu, just Nozomu."

"No family name?" Hiruzen asked.  
>"I don't have a family, therefore I don't need one." Nozomu doesn't even flinch when he says that.<p>

"I see…" The boy is an orphan his whole life. At least, that is what Hiruzen gathers after his statement. "Where did you live before Konoha?"

"Nowhere; I never stay in one place too long."

The Hokage nods. So he was right, the boy is a drifter. "And why did you come to Konoha?" He adds a slight genjutsu to layer his voice, enough to make a suggestion to the boy to tell the truth. And even if Nozomu dispel the genjutsu, he would know that the boy isn't just a drifter.

"To fulfill my friend's wish." Nozomu's voice becomes softer.

"Ah, is that so?" The Hokage's doubt of Nozomu has been cleared. "Well then Nozomu-kun, I hope you enjoy your stay here. By here I mean Konoha, not this building." Because honestly, the moss filled building isn't the best place for a growing teenager to stay. "Tell you what, why don't you move to that orange apartment over there?"

Nozomu perks up, only to deflate again. "But… I don't have any money."

"Don't worry; I'm sure the owner of that building won't charge you anything, except for ramen that is." Hiruzen smiles knowingly.

It needs a few seconds for the information to sink in. "Naruto is the owner?"

"You know him?" Hiruzen knows that Nozomu knows about Naruto, but it wouldn't do if the redhead finds out that he did. (And Nozomu knows that Hiruzen knows because of his fancy crystal ball, but Nozomu is a civilian, so he _wouldn't _know)

"Yeah, we are friends." No one misses the beam of pride in Nozomu voice. Hiruzen smiles fondly at the boy.

**-Naruto's teammates are jerks-**

They leave him behind, tied on a post and extremely hungry. Ergo, they are jerks. (Actually, Naruto doesn't know what ergo is, but it sounds cool so he uses it.) "You jeeeeeerrrrrks!" He keeps on screaming even though they are not around anymore. Naruto pouts when he realizes that, "Jerk." He says again in a more dejected manner (and definitely lower voice). The blond suddenly hears a rustle from one of the bushes, and his hopes inflates slightly. Maybe it's Sakura-chan! She is going to say sorry and ask him on a date! His heart begins to beat harder and faster in anticipation. Please let it be Sakura-chan, please let it be Sakura-chan, please let it be… "Nozomu?"

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing tied up on a post? I didn't know you were into something so kinky." The older teen grins slightly.

"Kinky? What's that?" The ever so innocent Naruto asks.

Nozomu blinks, "Oh yeah, you are still twelve." _Well, this is going to be awkward._

Thankfully for Nozomu, Naruto doesn't dwell on it any further. Instead he begins to scream. "Nozomu! Thank goodness you are here! Can you help me out? Pleasepleaseplease?" And so, Naruto begins the story of how awesome he is and how everybody is jealous and decides to tie him up. Except for poor Sakura-chan, because she's pretty. Naruto is sure that the bastard Sasuke is just controlling her mind with his brainwashing washing machine to make her obey him.

Nozomu raises an amused eyebrow at Naruto's story. Torn between laughing at his face or point out the flaw in his story and _then_ laugh at his face. Nozomu decides to do the latter, because it would annoy Naruto more. "If you are so awesome then why can't you free yourself?" Cue hysterical laughter.

"Shut up…" Naruto flushes.

After laughing so hard Nozomu is finally calm down enough to reach for the Naruto's kunai pouch. The redhead begins to cut the ropes. Which is hard to do since Naruto's kunai is so dull. Oh hey, that rhymed. "Your kunai sucks."

"Hey! Not my fault nobody sells me nice kunai…" Naruto mumbled.

Nozomu winced. _Yeah, it was _Kyuubi's _fault_. "Annnnd, done."

The rope is loose and Naruto is free. He jumps around and laughs, "Thanks Nozomu!"

"You're welcome." The older teen starts to walk away before Naruto stops him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Why are you even here in the first place?"

_To make sure you go home and don't get stuck in this place like last time_, "I was looking for a place to get a job, and I got lost." Nozomu lies smoothly.

"A job?" Naruto tilts his head and puts on his thinking pose, "Hmmm…. I know just the place!"

**-A ramen stand-**

"A ramen stand?" Nozomu repeats it again, this time while staring at Naruto.

"Yep! Isn't this a great place to work?" Naruto sighs dreamily in the same way Sakura does at Sasuke. That is just so wrong. Nozomu doesn't get a chance to retaliate when Naruto drags him with a freakishly wide smile. "Teuchi-samaaaa!"

"Oh, Naruto! Good to see you! Who's your friend over there?" The Ichiraku owner greets the blond.

"This is Nozomu! He wants to work here!" Naruto chirped. Dammit, now Nozomu can't back away.

"Hi." The redhead said awkwardly.

"Oooh, so you want to work here, eh?" Teuchi says with a mock seriousness, "Do you have what it takes to serve people ramen?"

"Of course he does! Right Nozomu?" Naruto eagerly waits for his friend's answer.

"Errr, yeah…" Nozomu answers with uneasiness.

"Well then! You are accepted!" Teuchi smiles brightly, "Your training will begin now, young man!"

**-Huh?-**

When Nozomu went into the past, working as a human-like creature in Ichiraku Ramen Bar never crosses his mind. He's here to save humanity after all, _not _ramen. (Although Naruto would argue that ramen can save humanity, but his opinion is always clouded when ramen is involved) "No! Don't hold it like that! Yes, flip it that way! Much better!" Nozomu sighs tiredly as Teuchi begins to coach him how to cook and serve ramen. He has a feeling that this is Fate's way of getting back at him because he called her an 'ugly bitch'. "You are a fast learner, I'm so proud…" Teuchi wipes a fake tear from his eye. "I feel like you are the son I never had…" Nozomu shudders at that.

Ayame overhears it laughs. "Dad! You are scaring him!"

"Why! Ayame! You wound me!" Teuchi pretends to be stabbed on the chest.

"Yes, you are scaring me." Nozomu begins to wonder if Naruto's personality was shaped because of Teuchi's sense of humor. The two Ichirakus laugh out loud, even though Nozomu isn't joking. The man is _really _scaring him.

**-Living with Naruto-**

When Nozomu was Kyuubi, he lived inside of Naruto. But now that Kyuubi is Nozomu, he lives _with _Naruto. "You moved to my apartment? Awesome! Now you have to listen to everything I have to say!"

"I'm doom." Is the only reply that Nozomu could muster from all the 'LJGT&(*)UPOJB*(*)(&^%!' That's bouncing in his head. "Can I pay you with ramen?"

"FUCK YEAH."

**AN: **Still an exposition, the action will _probably _be in the next chapter. Lol, Kyuubi working at Ichiraku… good thing he's no longer Kyuubi though.


	3. Zabuza

_**Edited**  
><em>

_"Living with a Bijuu inside of you… isn't all bad."_

At that time, Kyuubi wondered if those words were sincere or just to throw off the enemy. Although it knew that Naruto wasn't smart enough to do that, it hoped that it was the latter. After all, it was easier to hate someone if that person hated you too.

**-A morning routine-**

Nozomu wakes up, already aware of his surroundings. He had another one of his dream-memory-things last night. The redhead can't help but thinking about how stupid Kyuubi can be. Why would you want to be hated by someone who accepts you? Yawning, Nozomu rummaged through his cabinets and takes two different flavors of instant ramens. Last time the idiot complained about how there was no point in stealing a bite if they eat the same kind. Nozomu thought about telling Naruto than it was more like a giant gulp rather than just a bite, but decided that he didn't care about it. He can live without eating ramen after all.

With one minute left before the ramens are ready, so Nozomu picks up the cups and walks towards Naruto's room. The door is closed and Nozomu's hands are full, so he does the most logical thing he can think of. "NARUTO! BREAKFAST!" He kicks the door open. Even with all the commotion Naruto is still sound asleep. Nozomu puts down the ramen cups and opened the lid of one. The smell of cooked ramen immediately fills the air.

It doesn't take too long before it reaches the blond's nose and wakes him up. "Ramen!" Naruto jumps from his bed and mauls his breakfast. It's been a week since they met and breakfast at Naruto's place has become a daily routine. They would chit-chat while slurping ramen (well, mostly Naruto is talking with Nozomu giving the occasional snide comment). Nozomu is happy with the way things are, but he knows that it won't last long. Soon Naruto will go to his first not-so-C-rank mission, even if he doesn't know it yet. The redhead plans to recruit Zabuza and Haku to help him. He already has enough chakra to set his plan in motion. The only problem is how to convince the two nukenin. Unlike Naruto, he doesn't have the ability to persuade people. Nozomu sighs, guess he should just wing it then…

**-Escort mission-**

Naruto is ecstatic. This is his first time outside the village. He wasn't sure how much ramen he should bring, but Nozomu helped him last night with the packing so he should be fine. With a loud proclamation of, "Let's go!" Naruto 'leads' the way. Following Team 7 undetected is Nozomu, who created a kage-bunshin a few minutes ago to replace him at Ichiraku. Nozomu watches as their first encounter with enemy ninjas goes as he remembered. Kakashi pretends to be dead, DuckButt is being arrogant, Sakura's being useless, Naruto is being... well, Naruto. Damn, this mission is going to be a _long _one.

**-Meanwhile at Ichiraku-**

"Ugh! Why ramen? I'm going to get fat!" Ino grumbles. Her team is going to 'celebrate another successful mission' yet again. Nobody seems to care that the mission is one of those useless D-ranks or that celebrating with junk food everyday is not good for your health.

"Well, we could go to eat yakiniku again if you want." Asuma offered.

"That's not the point!" The girl screeches as Team 10 enters the ramen bar.

"Ah, welcome." A young male voice greets them with monotone voice. Ino glances at its owner and finds herself gaping. He is a redhead with a well-built body. Not fat, not skinny, nor buff. His eyes are slits and mature. All in all, he is handsome! Ino shakes her head. No! What was she thinking? Her heart is only for Sasuke-kun!

"Hey! Nozomu!" Teuchi smacks the back of the young teen's head. "Be more enthusiastic will you?"

"Ouch." Nozomu pretends to be hurt.

"Oh, Teuchi-san, who is this?" Asuma asks.

"This is Nozomu, he came to Konoha a week ago." Teuchi introduces his worker.

"Pleased to meet you." Nozomu bows. "What can I get you?"

"I'll start with pork ramen please!" Chouji orders.

"Eh, pork for me too then." Shikamaru says sleepily.

"Nothing for me, I'm on diet."

Nozomu raises an eyebrow, "Why would you be on diet?" Ino blushes, did he just compliment her? "You are a kunoichi right? I don't think a kunoichi needs a diet."

_Oh. _Ino kicked her sensei's shin for snorting.

**-Back with the real Nozomu-**

Nozomu waits for Haku to go away with the body. After watching Team 7 for a while, he follows the fake Hunter-nin to his hideout. Zabuza is unconscious the whole way. Nozomu hopes that he will wake up after reaching the destination though. It will be easier if both nukenins are awake to listen to him. Haku enters a rather huge tree-house and lays Zabuza down on the bed. Nozomu slips in and closes the entrance. The sound of door closing makes Haku aware of the uninvited guest. He reacts by throwing poisonous senbons. The redhead only tilts his head to avoid them. The senbons make a stabbing sound as they impale themselves in the woods. "Easy, I just wanted to talk."

"Who are you?" Haku asked with a threatening tone.

"I'm here to offer a job."

"We are in the middle of one, so come bac-."

"Gatou won't pay you, you know." Nozomu states matter-of-factly.

"Wha-."

"He's going to wait until you are so worn out by the enemies that you can't fight a bunch of untrained thugs." Even though he still has his mask on, Nozomu can tell that Haku is feeling uneasy. "He's going to kill you both."

The boy in front of him is silence, and Nozomu begins to doubt if Haku would agree.

"What do you want?" Haku finally speaks.

"I want to fulfill my friend's wish, but first... let's wait for Zabuza to wake up."

**-Zabuza wakes up-**

"Guuuh..." Moaning, the ex-member of swordsmen of the mist opens his eyes. Slowly, he sits up and try to focus his mind. "Zabuza-sama..." Haku said softly, reminding Zabuza that he shouldn't push himself too much.

"He's awake?" A stranger's voice asks.

"Who the hell?" The burly nukenin snaps his head around, only to see a young teen around Haku's age in civilian's clothing. "Who are you?" Zabuza shoots a look at his apprentice, who looks guilty for letting someone in their hideout.

"Zabuza-sama, I'm sorry... but please listen to him first." Zabuza raises his thin eyebrow. It is unusual for Haku to beg or disobey him... it must be important.

"I'll summarize what is happening to you." The redhead approaches them. "My name is Nozomu, I came here to warn you about Gatou and to offer you a job with _real _payment." With that, Nozomu drops his bag to the floor. With a loud thud, money and golds come out of it. When Zabuza's eyes go wide, he know that the man is willing to listen now.

**-Outrage in Konoha-**

The merchants get their money stolen. Of course, they quickly point their finger at the demon brat. The Hokage 'calms' them by leaking some of his killing intent. They quiet down immediately. "Do any of you have any proof that Naruto did it? If not then file a report and let the ninja investigate it."

**-Meeting at the hideout-**

"So, let me get this straight." Zabuza stares at Nozomu. "You want us to pretend to be worn out by those Konoha ninja?" A nod. "So then when Gatou bring out his thugs we can defeat them easily?" Another nod. "Well, that's fine and dandy with me, but what the hell with the part of me and Haku joining the Konoha rank?"

"I have more money."

"That's not enough kid." The nukenin snorted. "You think those goody-two-shoes would risk a war by accepting enemies of Kiri?"

"True…" Nozomu mulls over the choices. "Well, I guess you should just die then…" The two ninja are alarmed by his comment. Haku grabs his weapons, ready to defend the currently weak Zabuza. The redhead, whom just realized what he had said, corrects his mistake. "Oh, I didn't mean _that_. I just thought that he should pretend to be dead." Haku is still on his fighting stance. "I thought we're already over this." Nozomu asks with a rather annoyed tone.

"Stand down Haku, if he wanted to kill us he would have done so already." Zabuza's order effectively calms Haku.

Nozomu snorts before continuing as if nothing has happen. "Haku wouldn't have too much trouble getting into Konoha. He is unregistered as a nukenin. If he helps getting rid of Gatou and his men, he would gain their trust. Probably has to deal with surveillances for a week or two but that won't be a hassle. And Zabuza can collect information from outside the village… yeah, that could work." After finishing his rambling, he finally realizes the stares he's getting. "What?"

"For a brat you can be very bossy." The browless nukenin comments.

"I know." Nozomu admits.

"But… if that's the plan… then…" Haku whispers.

The redhead's sharp hearing catches what he was saying and sighs. "You can't keep being by Zabuza's side you know… sooner or later you guys are going to separate anyway." Haku snaps his head towards Nozomu. It was obvious that the effeminate boy is holding back his rage.

"Haku." Zabuza warns. "So… you want me to pretend to be dead? Fine, as long as I get paid. Only one problem remains… how are we going to fool Sharingan Kakashi twice?"

"Easy enough; He's a fool after all." Nozomu smiled coldly.


	4. Drama

**AN: **So... Kyuubi's name is actually Kurama... How very creative of you, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I'll stick with Nozomu.

**AN2: **I edited the third chapter, please read it. There's an important change in it.

**Edited by **PuppetMaster55

"_Hey, do you have a name?"_

"_No?"_

"_Hey, can I give you a name then?"_

"_How about Pochi? Ouch! I was joking!"_

"_Hmm... how about Nozomu then?"_

"_Why? It's a good name isn't it? Nozomu means 'hope'."_

"_No way! It fits you perfectly!"_

"_Well, just because!"_

**-He wakes up crying-**

Nozomu wipes the tears on his face. When he was an it, he never cried. Crying feels good, it makes his heart feel a little bit refreshed. Maybe he should cry more often. "Are you crying?" Zabuza asks with a hint of a condescending tone.

"Yes."

Zabuza frowns. "The way you answer it annoys me."

"Shut up and recover." Nozomu deadpans. If the nukenin has it his way he would already kill the brat. But no, he is still numb from Haku's poison. Not to mention that working with that Nozomu will bring more money for him. Dammit.

Haku glares at Nozomu for his disrespectful tone. The boy is still curling up in the corner of room and yet he can still somehow make himself sounds superior. "What?" The redhead asks indifferently.

"You-" Haku shuts up when they sense there are people coming their way. "Gatou…" Haku never liked the man. He is arrogant, yet cowardly. Now that he has heard from Nozomu that Gatou is planning to kill his master, it would be his pleasure to make that bastard's head roll.

"So even you have come back defeated." Gatou said with a slimy grin on his face. "It looks like you Mist Village Ninja are pretty pathetic." It takes all of Haku's willpower not to kill the man right here and now. "And what is this?" The businessman notices Nozomu for the first time. "Another rat?"

Nozomu snorts at his insult. "Don't put me on the same level as you, Mr. Mole."

A vein just pops on Gatou's head. "What did you say brat?"

"Why, I know moles are blind, but I never thought they are deaf as well." The two henchmen almost snicker at the redhead's snide comment. With a swift glare from Gatou they calm down immediately.

"Brat, do you even know who you are talking to?" Gatou's grin turns even more hideous.

"Of course I know; you are the corrupt businessman Gatou who destroys people's lives, yes? It's really amazing what weak people can do with money." Nozomu sighed in disinterest. Haku looks down and covers his face with his hand. A giggle threatens to escape his lips.

"Weak?" The grin is completely wiped away.

"Why yes, that's why you hire those thugs and Zabuza-san, right?" Nozomu adds a suffix to Zabuza's name just to maintain his cover. It will be weird if an unknown boy is on a first name only basis with the Demon of the Mist Village.

"Enough Nozomu," Zabuza says gruffly. "No need to aggravate the client."

"Yes, very well." Nozomu tilts his head.

The corrupt businessman seems to have calmed down; his grin is back on its place. Interesting kid you've got there." He approaches Zabuza, his hand is outstretched almost touching the nukenin. Suddenly, his hand is grabbed by someone, stopping it on its track. Gatou is very surprised to see that it is the redheaded boy – Nozomu – that did it. The boy was on the other side of the room before, how can he be so fast?

"Please don't touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hand." There is no emotion showing on Nozomu's face. He glances at Haku, who immediately stopped the henchmen from drawing their swords. In a flash the thugs' swords are almost in their own necks.

"You shouldn't do that… I'm angry right now." Yes, it is obvious from Haku's expression.

Nozomu contemplatesbreaking Gatou's arm. It's tempting, but it _might_ disturb his plan. "Let them go, you two." Nozomu releases Gatou's hand while Haku drops the swords and goes back to his master's side. The man immediately scrambles back to his bodyguards with a slight whimper.

Trying to regain his pride, Gatou yells at the trio. "One more time! If you fail one more time then you are not welcome here anymore! Remember that!" He left half running with his two thugs.

Nozomu exhales from his nose roughly, almost like a snort but softer. "That was close, if I didn't interfere, my plan would be ruined." He gives a look at Haku. "I always thought that you were the patient one."

Haku looks away, feeling a little ashamed. Yes, he almost killed Gatou out of contempt. Still... "I don't listen to your orders."

"I know." The redhead's expression is back to impassive. The playful tone he had when taunting Gatou has gone. It unnerves the two nukenin. Something about this kid is off. But Zabuza already knows not to question his client.

**-While waiting for Zabuza to recover-**

Nozomu usually watches Naruto's training. Honestly, he never understood why Kakashi thinks that _tree climbing _would help them against Zabuza. Really, why not ask for a backup? Of course, it doesn't really matter. What matters now is to make sure that Naruto doesn't have to deal with the sorrow of watching Zabuza and Haku die. Because once is enough. And Nozomu doesn't need to see it twice.

Today is the same, except now Haku will meet Naruto. Accidentally of course. No, he will not meddle with their meeting. He just wants to see. "Is there any reason why you are following me?" The effeminate boy asks Nozomu, who is hidden in the trees.

"I'm not really following you."

"Is that so?" Haku drops the topic, knowing that the mysterious boy won't answer his question directly. He continues to search for some herbs before stopping. There are many kunai's marks on the tree. It seems someone has been practicing here. Then, in the middle of the clearing, he sees one of the Konoha ninja, the blond one. Haku kneels down, his hand reaching out to the boy's neck. Slowly… slowly… "You will catch a cold if you are sleeping in a place like this."

Nozomu smiles, watching Naruto's sleepy face fondly. Not long after some meaningless chit chat and whatnot, Naruto is now helping Haku for the herbs he is going to use for Zabuza. Oh, the irony.

"When… a person have something important to protect… that's when they become truly strong." Haku's words put a smile on Naruto's face.

"Yeah! I understand that very well." The blond answers with another smile. Then, after revealing to Naruto that he is a boy, Haku leaves. Nozomu has to suppress a snicker or else he will get caught. Still, Naruto's expressions are always priceless.

The redhead follows Haku back to the hideout, feeling rather happy and refreshed. "Well, that's odd." Haku suddenly speaks.

"What is?"

"You suddenly became more cheerful after my encounter with Naruto, care to explain?"

There was a pause before Nozomu jumps from his hiding place and walks together with Haku. "Naruto… he… he is very important to me."

"Is his wish is the one that you want to grant?" Haku raises an eyebrow. He might not know the redhead long enough, but he is sure that Nozomu never stuttered before.

"Yes, although he still doesn't know it."

"You want to help him become a Hokage?"

"Hmm, never actually thought of it…" Nozomu put a finger on his chin. "That will be a nice bonus, I guess."

His companion is now confused by his answer. "Then what _is _his wish?"

"That's a secret." Nozomu smiles mischievously. Haku sighs, how naïve of him, thinking that he will finally get a straight answer. "So, what do you think about living in Konoha now?"

The taller teen turns his head to his companion. "Well, maybe I could enjoy it a little…"

**-And then, the next day-**

Zabuza and Haku step out from the hidout, ready to set the plan in motion. "Have you remembered the lines?" Nozomu asks from the rooftop, looking as impassive as ever.

"Shut up, we are not in a daytime drama you know." The browless nukenin grumbles.

"I know, but it's important to have a dying speech ready." Nozomu knits his eyebrows together. "If you say something touching then Naruto will obviously annoy Kakashi until he bring Haku to Konoha."

"And why would a jounin give in to a genin?" Zabuza still doesn't buy it.

"Because Naruto being annoying is almost as bad as…." Nozomu pauses. "Well, I don't think something can compare to that."

Zabuza and Haku stare at him. "You know what? Fine, I will stick to the script."

"Thank you."

**-Nozomu watches the fight from afar-**

Zabuza's mist makes it a little harder to see though. "Ugh, I wish this mist would disappear already, I'm itching for some blood." A thug to the left to him commented. Hmm, should he dissipate the mist already? Nah, maybe he should wait a little more… until Zabuza's chakra becomes much thinner than now. Nozomu is a patient creature after a—"Ugh…!" A horrid feeling is spreading in the air, and it is attacking his head with a sharp pain. What is this? This is… his chakra? No, it's Kyuubi's… dammit, his body feels like it's going to rip apart. Why is this happening?

"You okay bro?" A thug asks.

"Yeah, just a hangover I guess…" But the one who asked isn't even paying attention anymore. Guess he was just being courteous… can thugs even be courteous? Ah, whatever… Zabuza's chakra finally depletes and the mist slowly disappears. Nozomu sees Zabuza's back from afar and grins. "First blood!" He throws an arrow from his crossbow and it 'hits' the target. The arrow 'pierces through' his stomach. Zabuza staggers for a moment before falling into the ground.

A yell of 'Zabuza-san!' could be heard amongst the roaring laughter of the thugs and Gatou. Well, time to get out of here.

**-Naruto watches with horror-**

As Zabuza's body falls and Haku's scream is piercing the air. Haku immediately rushes to his master's side. Naruto trembles at the sight.

"_Naruto-kun, I wish the situation would be different…" Haku said sadly. "I really hope that we can be friends."_

"_You…" Naruto honestly didn't know what to say. He wants to be Naruto's friend? Even though they are __enemies__? _

"_Naruto-kun… please kill me…"_

_Naruto stared in shock, "Wha—why?"_

"_Didn't you want to kill me before? I did kill your friend you know." He glanced at Sasuke's body. The blond ninja gritted his teeth. Haku sighed when he saw no movement. "Zabuza-sama doesn't need a weak tool like me. So please, just kill me."_

"_That's ridiculous! You want to die just because you are not useful anymore?"_

"_Yes…" Haku then smiled sincerely. "Because he is the reason I exist."_

Naruto had heard Haku's story. About how he was being hunted down because of his bloodline. About how that browless freak gave him a purpose. And now… and now… "You bastard…" He could feel his anger stirring again. Slowly he turns his head towards Gatou and his thugs.

**Why?**

"Why did you kill him?"

Gatou laughs out loud. "Heh, what's the problem kid? It's not like he's useful or anything."

**Hate…**

**I hate people like them…**

**They should just die…**

**Yes, they should-**

A sudden gust of wind wakes Naruto up from his trance. Like a kamaitachi**,** Haku is killing people left and right with his master's sword. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!" Gatou is the first to die. His head rolls from its place, spraying Haku with warm red liquid. And then the thug beside him, and another one, and another one. Naruto doesn't realize it before, but the smell of blood is strong and it makes him feel sick. When Naruto regains his constitution, the thugs already swarm the effeminate boy. He is going to die soon if there's no one to help him… _"I really hope that we can be friends." _He's going to die… "_-we can be friends…"_

"HAKU!" Naruto runs and joins the fray, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five of him appears and help drive the thugs away.

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi chases after his student. Dammit, what is he doing? With the way it is now there's no way they can win against them! They need a miracle!

**-And a miracle comes-**

The first thing Inari does when he arrives at the bridge, is to shoot the man that is about to stab Naruto in the back with his crossbow. Blood splatters and Inari can't even close his eyes. He watches as the man's life is taken from him. He grits his teeth and strengthens his resolve. "Naruto-nii! We've come to help you!" The boy's voice was loud enough to catch the thugs' attention too. They finally realized that most of them have been killed or run away, and that they have no chance of winning against that many people.

"Hiii! No way!"  
>"There's no way we can win!"<br>"RUN!"

The Villagers watch the thugs run away. They cheer at their victory, even though they did almost nothing. However, they quickly tense when Haku drags himself to their direction. Some even point their weapons at him. "No!" Naruto screams.

"Zabuza-san…" Haku falls down on his knees. "I'm sorry…"

"Ha—Haku…" Zabuza's cold hand touches Haku's wet cheeks. "I… I never see you as my tool…" this makes Haku cries even louder. "I see you as my own son…" The effeminate boy's eyes go wide at the declaration. The older nukenin smiles under his bandages and closes his eyes. "Please be happy…"

**-Two weeks later-**

Haku is standing with Team 7 in front of Zabuza's grave. "I'll be going now… Father…" Haku smiles fondly. Sasuke is still grouchy that the person who defeated him will come with them. But he guesses that means he can go challenge the older teen anytime he wants.

**-One hell of an actor-**

"Have you guys ever thought of playing in a movie or something?" Nozomu asks as Team 7 and Haku left the grave. He is observing from a tall branch. Beside him is Zabuza, who rubs his stomach with his hand.

"What kind of arrow was that? I can feel the pain long after you pulled it out…" He left his words hanging as he stares at his fully healed belly.

"It was made from my chakra."

Zabuza looks incredulous. "What are you?"

"I'm Nozomu… just Nozomu."

**AN3: **I got really lazy at the end. And corny... Oh, and also Nozomu will learn that Naruto has a bigger regret now than before.


	5. Monster

**AN: **Beta-ed by PuppetMaster55**  
><strong>

The smell of fear and blood and desperation and panic—and more fear and then _death_- mingle into one. It's sickening, it's so sickening and—and gut wrenching and all of his senses can still _feel _it. He didn't think any of it before—because they _**need to die for making Haku lose his everything**_- and now he feels all… all sick and he can only think of the word sick because he is sure that he is a very sick person.

**-Naruto cries in his sleep that night-**

Morning comes and Naruto keeps his usual grin. The tear trails on his cheeks are making it hard to fool anyone though. No one asks him about it and it's okay… he doesn't want to worry anyone—and he doesn't deserve their _concern _because he is _**so very sick**_- and… and… and then Haku puts a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks at his new friend who smiles at him and it puts him at ease, somewhat. "Oh look!" The blond points his finger at something in front of them.

**-It's the Konoha Gate!-**

No one missed the fact that his eager tone is strained, forced. No one missed the fact that his trembling is not because of excitement. No one missed the sobbing noises he made at night.

"Naruto..." Sakura mutters softly, as if afraid that he will break if she speaks normally. It hurts.

"Come on! You guys are slow!" And then he runs. He is running to the gate, running from his teammates, his friends. He just needs to get away. Somewhere, _anywhere_.

"Naruto, you are back!" A flash of smile and outstretched arms welcoming him. He reaches out.

**-And then he breaks-**

Nozomu is surprised. When he runs all the way to the gate, he knows he will see Naruto. But he expects him to be bouncy and satisfied. Not... not this... Naruto is now clinging to him so tightly, to the point where he can feel the nails digging to his flesh. His Ichiraku's apron is stained with tears, as Naruto buries his face in it. The young genin wails and sobs without any sign of calming down. Between the choked breaths Nozomu can hear him apologize desperately.

The ex- bijuu doesn't know what to do. He can only wrap his arms around Naruto's limp body, while looking around in bewilderment at the boy's teammates. The silent question of 'what happened?' is visible from his lost expression.

"Naruto..." Sakura trails off, unsure what to say. One thing she's sure of though is that they can't leave him crying on the street like this. "Kakashi-sensei, what should we do?"

Kakashi considers taking him straight to the Hokage, but pushes that thought aside. It doesn't seem like the boy would let go of his friend... and letting those hateful civilians see him crying is not an option. "Sasuke, Sakura, take Haku to the Hokage. I will catch up later." Perhaps in the future, Kakashi would look back and realizes how irresponsible his action was. Still... Naruto is his Sensei's son, and he rather be irresponsible than leave him behind.

**-He shunshin them to the apartment-**

Naruto is still clutching to Nozomu. His sobbing has become more quiet but the chanting of 'I'm sorry' still continues in hoarse whispers. The redhead makes unintelligible soothing noises, trying to calm his best friend down. He helplessly turns to Kakashi, who gestures to the bed and says, "Lay him down."

Nozomu gently removes Naruto from himself. The younger boy seems to panic for a moment when he do that. "Naruto, it's okay." Nozomu says softly, "I won't leave you, I promise."

**-He promises he won't leave-**

Naruto is glad that Nozomu said so, even though he _knows _that he doesn't deserve such promise. That it will be better for Nozomu if he just leave. That it will be _safer_. And Naruto knows that Nozomu won't stay with him if he knows that the boy he's been calling friend, the boy he shares an apartment with... is _actually a __**monster**_.

"What happened with him?" He can hear Nozomu's question.

There is a split second of silence as Kakashi chooses his words carefully. "Something horrible happened on the mission–."

"I killed them..." His voice trembles. "I killed them all... there was so much blood but I didn't stop! I heard them scream but I didn't care! I just kept going and going and going– I just felt so angry that they killed Zabuza– they killed Haku's precious one! And I felt so relieved after they were all dead..." Naruto stares hollowly into his hands. "I'm a monster..."

"You..." The blond waits for Nozomu to scream, to yell at him and leave. "Stop it. You are not a monster."

His voice is firm and full of conviction. Naruto almost believes what he says. "But.."

"No buts!" The older teen grabs Naruto's shoulder, forcing him to look at Nozomu. "No monster ever cries over the dead! No monster ever feels guilty for killing! No monster–."

**-Ever give a chance of redemption-**

Yes, no monster will ever give a chance for anything to anyone. Not to a human, not to another monster, not to a not-quite-human. Nozomu doesn't say it out loud, but it is what he desperately wants to say. "So tell me, do you not cry? Don't you feel guilty afterward? You are not a monster Naruto... not now, not ever."

"How would you know?"

_Because I have seen the future_. "Because I know you."

**-Kakashi watches them-**

Naruto calms down. Kakashi is grateful that Nozomu is here. Still, he can't help but think that the redhead's reaction is a bit off. Certainly, it's not the reaction you normally get from a civilian. He said it as if he has known Naruto from a long time. But the jounin can sense the sincerity of his words. He's definitely hiding something, but whatever that thing is it won't harm Naruto. "I need to go to the Hokage, can you take care of him?" Nozomu nods, his eyes still watching over Naruto's sleeping figure. "Thank you."


	6. Teammates

**Beta: **PuppetMaster55

Haruno Sakura never gave a single glance toward her blond teammate, not unless he provoked her. After all, he's just an annoying stupid kid who everyone dislikes. _Nothing _about him matters. But now, now that she_finally _glances—no, not glances, _looks_- she notices a lot of things. Naruto is her teammate, he's more than just the dead-last prankster when they were academy kids. Sure, he's the one who got tied-up on the post after the bell test, but he's also the one who was able to create more than a dozen solid clones. Not to mention when it was time for them to face a _real _mission like with Tazuna, the dead-last wasn't him, it was her.

But right now it isn't about Sakura, it's about Naruto. He's strong, something that never showed in the Academy. The way he got rid of Gatou's thug is the proof. Sakura feels sick to her stomach as the memory kicks in. It was horrifying, even though she only watched it from afar. She knows that it is far worse for Naruto, who did the deed himself. The kunoichi—really? A kunoichi? She's far too weak for that title- bites her lower lip.

When she saw him broke down like that, all those things she did to him feels so childish and selfish. Why did she do it? When did it start?

_Because everyone else did it, and you are so _desperate _to fit in. Because you think it's better if he's the one everyone dislikes instead of you._

Her 'inner' self spits.

_But you know that dislike is such a weak word for the adults. You realized it don't you? The way they treat him... it's hatred. Why else would your parents tell you that someone like him doesn't matter? You know, you know but you turn a blind eye._

She knows, but she didn't care. Not until now.

**-Maybe then Naruto doesn't have to go through this-**

It's been three days. Three days since the Wave Mission, three days since Naruto started resting, three days since her parents don't let her see him. _"And also three days since my fight with them..." _Sakura loves her parents, she really does. However, she lost some of the respect she held for them when they just scoff at her blond teammate's condition. _"It doesn't make sense! Sure, Naruto is annoying and loud, but so is Kiba! Why would anyone hate him like that?" _Maybe it's not him... maybe it's someone in his family? _"Well, hating him just because of his family's mistake is stupid!" _She huffed.

"You seem angry."

Sakura jerks in surprise. "Haku-san..." Oh yeah, and it's also been three days since Haku came to Konoha.

"Good morning Haruno-san." He smiles. He's wearing a male yukata that still doesn't make him any less feminine. "What's wrong?"

The pink haired girl chews the inside of her mouth. She is silent for a moment, not sure what to say. "Do you think Naruto is alright?"

Haku is eyeing her, before sitting down beside her. "I don't know... people reacts differently to their first kill..." His eyes are distant. "...Have you visited him yet?"

Sakura sulks, "...no"

"Why not?"

"I don't know where he lives... and my parents won't let me..." It's an embarrassing confession to make.

Haku stares at her, his face is bland but Sakura swears that he looks disbelieving for a second. "Haruno-san, you are already a full-pledged kunoichi, I fail to understand why you should still listen to them."

"But they are my parents..."

"And do you think they are always right?"

The girl snorts in an unladylike manner.

**-Of course not-**

And that is how she finds herself walking to 'the bad side' of town. She expects some thugs or pick-pockets like in Wave, but... this place is almost void of life. Does Naruto really live here? When she sees an orange building in sight, she finally believes it. "Sasuke-kun?"

The two members of Team 7 look surprised to see each other here. "Sakura." He said, acknowledging her.

In any other circumstances, Sakura would squeal happily that the last Uchiha notices her and cling to him, asking for a date. Not now though. "Are you here to visit Naruto too?" He nods and walks into the building. "Wait!"

The inside of the orange apartment looks even more run-down than the outside, although there are signs of it being fixed recently. Sakura tries to remember the census file from the library. "If I'm not mistaken, he's in Room 301."

"What are you doing here?" Nozomu—This is the second time Sakura sees him, she has only heard about him- walks towards the two, groceries in hands. Something about his expression makes Sakura cringeuncomfortably. His jaw is tightly clenching while his eyes are mockery of calmness. "Get out." The taller teen drops his baggage and shoves the two genin forcefully. "Out, out, out."

"Wait—!" Between the shoving and the harsh 'out' coming from his mouth, the girl notices that Nozomu is glaring as if he has a personal vendetta against them. "We just want to see Naruto!"

"I know." He breaths the words coldly. "He doesn't need you."

"And who are you to decide?" Sasuke asks in indignation.

"Someone who actually _cares _for him." Nozomu answers with a beast-like snarl.

Sakura, tired of feeling guilty and useless, decides to snap. "We _do _care about him! He's our teammate!"

For some reason, her reasoning seems to make Nozomu angrier. "Out!"

"Nozomu?" The door to Room 301 opens. "Who is that?"

"Naruto!" Sakura cheers, she finally gets to see him!

"Sakura-cha—! Sa—Sakura-san..." The blond falters in the end, "What are you doing here?"

Her face falls, does Naruto not want to see them? "We are here to see you."

"Really?" Naruto's face lights up and Sakura realizes that Naruto thought that _they _are the ones who don't want to see him.

"Of course dobe, teammates don't abandon each other." Sasuke rolls his eyes, because Uchihas are too dignified to say 'duh'.

Naruto actually looks surprised. "You... you still consider me your teammate?"

His reaction aches Sakura, but she's not going to show it. At times like this she is supposed to be the strong one. She passes Nozomu and approaches her blond teammate. With a swift punch on the head, she yells. "Of course we do you moron! We are not going to throw you away! Get it through your thick skull that no matter what happens, we will still be Team 7!"

"Sakura-chan..." Good, he starts calling her -chan again. "You are crying."

Sakura didn't even notice it, but tears are streaming down her cheeks. "I'm fine... it's just that—I'm not useful at all on a real mission and you and Sasuke-kun had to protect me and..."

Sasuke gives her a soft rap on her head. "Train with us then."

"Yeah Sakura-chan! I can give you awesome pointers!"

Giving a small smile to her teammates, inside her head she is glad that they are finally a team.


End file.
